Crafting My Life Back
by AlexKing9898
Summary: A boy named Alex has found his way into the game called Minecraft and has to find a way out. That is if he wants to.
1. Chapter 1

Little side note this is my first time writing a story so this might suck and im not sure if im doing this right.

By: AlexKing9898

Chapter 1

"Ugh where am I?" I groaned waking up in a forest. Wh-what is this. Looking around I noticed that everything was cubed, the trees, the grass, and even the sand near some water. Wait this looks like Minecraft. Guessing that it was MineCraft I knew what would happen at night I had to start moving a find a place to stay, cause there was no way I was strong enough to break the trees. "Why am I hear, how did I get hear, can I… die hear?" I asked myself.

Luckily I found a village by sundown. All around strange people in brown raps and arms crossed with large noses. "Hey uhh can I spend the night in one of these

houses?" I asked one of them. "I don't know you'll have to ask Rose." He said shaking his head to one of the larger houses. "Alright thanks." I walked to the  
house he gestured to the house that was made out of wooden planks and cobblestone with glass pains. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A tall girl who wore a short grey shirt that ended around her stomach and a grey skirt that was also short. She was really pale and her hair was also grey and quite square. But the weirdest thing was she had a hat that had an iron golem face. "Hello" she said shyly. "Hey I need a place to stay for the night do mind if I spend the night somewhere?" I asked not making eye contact cense I thought she wasn't fully clothed. "Aren't you a Crafter, can't you build a house." she said looking somewhat annoyed. "Well I'm kinda new here, so I don't really know what to do." I said still not making eye contact. "Alright come in." she said letting me through. "So what's your name?" she asked walking over to her crafting table. "My profile name is sonic9800 but just call me Alex." I said trying to see what she was making. "Your profile name is sonic9800?" she gave me a puzzled look. She had finished crafting a bed and gave it to me. I noticed that there was no bed in the house and was confused why she didn't have one. "Why don't you have a bed?" I asked her. She shrugged told she never needed one. "Why?" I asked placing the bed in the corner of the house. "Well I have to protect this village at night so I don't need one." She said almost like she was sad. "Wait iron golems are girls" I thought. "Tell ya what for letting me stay here I'll protect the village for as long as I stay here." I said walking over to her actually making eye contact. Her eyes were a lightshade of red, which looked really cool. "R-really?" she asked choking on the words. "Sure it'll be my way of saying thanks." "My names Rose." she said blushing. "Nice to me ya Rose." I said leaving my hand open for a hand shake. She shook my hand still blushing and gave me an iron sword.

I left out the door to see zombies banging on doors trying to bust them down. "Hey zombies over here!" I shouted hoping to get their attention, but they didn't stop hitting the doors. "Okay you made this to easy." I said walking behind each of the zombies and stabbed them in the head as I walked by each house. It didn't take long for me to get the mobs away from the village when I had an idea and I walked back to Rose's house. "Hey you're here early!" She said excited and hugged me. "Y-yeah the mobs kinda just stood there." I said blushing not seeing the hug coming. "Hey do you have any fence?" I asked. "Yeah, do you need it?" she said taking some fence out of her chest. "Yeah I'm gonna build a barrier around the village." I said holding the fence in my hand. "Really, thank you so much!" She said giving me another hug causing me to blush again. Once she let go of me she giggled at my blush which made feel embarrassed. "See ya soon." I said still red in the face. "Bye!" She yelled out the door.

As I was building the fence around the village I was thinking about how Rose was acting now. She seemed like she was shy and cared for me as a guest but now she's really nice. "I wish there were more girls like her in the real world." I thought to myself. Then I thought about home how worried my family could be and my friends. "I wish my family knew I was alright." I said out loud. But now I was in a world that I knew about and has nice people in it. "I need to think about it." I thought out loud. "Think about what?" Rose said as she snuck up behind me. "AHH!" I screamed in shock. "*giggle* sorry." she said blushing in the face while I caught my breath. "It's fine just please don't sneak up behind me." I said placing the last parts of the fence. "So what were you talking about?" she said following me with a blushed face. "Oh, just thinking of what might be happening in the real world." I said placing the last fence. "You don't want to….. stay here?" she asked saddening her look. "Well that's what I'm gonna think about." I said trying to comfort her. "Really, that's great." I was glad I could make her feel happy after all we just became friends so I didn't want tell her I was just gonna ditch her. "Come back to the house I wanna give you something." I was confused by what else she could give me with all she's done. "You didn't have to get me something." I said walking back to the house with her. "No no you've done more for me then I have for you." We got back to the house and I sat on the bed while she got my surprise. "Surprise!" she pulled out two stacks of wooden planks. "I thought you would need this to build a house." She said handing me the planks. "Thanks." I said. "If you don't mind I'd like to recommend a place to build your house." Rose pulled out a map showed me where I could build my house. It was in the plains, but a little farther was a forest for more wood. "Not too far, not to close, thanks." I said. She gave me the map just in case and laid in the bed while I was gonna go outside and see if there were mobs, though I knew there wasn't I just didn't want to take the bed from Rose or sleep on the floor. "Where are you going?" She asked confused. "Just gonna see if there are any mobs outside." "You light the place up and put fence around the village, you're just too scared to sleep in the same bed as me aren't you?" she asked with seductive tone near the end  
of her sentence. My crazy blush answered her question. "*giggle* you don't have to be, come on." "O-ok." I said nerves about the whole situation. I went under  
the covers I noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes. 'Ummmm." "It's alright if it makes you feel better you can go down to your boxers too." I normally did that  
in the real world so I didn't see anything wrong with that, but I felt it was wrong to sleep in my boxers next to a girl who was naked! I took off my clothes and I  
noticed something I wasn't proud of, I had an erection. Trying to quickly go back under the covers I noticed Rose watched me take of my clothes. She stared into my eyes which, I being embarrassed I could barely look at her straight. "Alex are you alright?" she asked putting her hand under my chin forcing me to look at her. "I've just never slept in a bed with another girl, or slept with a naked girl." I said losing thoughts in her eyes. "S-sorry do you want me to put my clothes on?" she asked with a blush and a sad look. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I said as she was getting up about to pick up her clothes. This revealed her naked body which made my erection grow. I quickly crossed my arms over around that area. Rose noticed my sudden movement "Move your arms." She said putting her clothes down. I moved my arms showing my erection. "R-rose I'm really sorry it's just that you're a really good friend but I've never gone to th-" I was interrupted by Rose who was kissed me while I was trying to explain. She pulled away after about ten seconds. "Alex I don't mind." She said in a seductive tone. I was just frozen in love I had never felt this way before and I didn't know what to do. "So umm can I take your boxers off?" she asked slowly. "S-sure." I said getting very warm. She moved the covers out of the way and-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AHHHH!"I screamed myself awake with Rose shaking me. "Alex are you okay?!" she said with a worried voice. I was breathing heavily trying to process what I had just thought of. "Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm sure." Well the dream wasn't all a lie thankfully, she was still naked, I was in my boxers, and I sadly still had an erection. "W-were you dreaming about me?" she asked with a blushing face. "I-I think I should go." I said putting my clothes back on grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. "Alex wait!" Rose threw some clothes on tried to stop me but stopped at the door, most likely didn't want people to see her. I ran off with the map, and took a sword with me just in case. I went to the spot on the map where Rose recommended; though that was probably the first place she would look so I set up shop in the forest instead. It was still night when I got to the forest I readied my sword just in case. I looked for a place to start building when I was shot in the arm. "Not skeletons!" I hid behind a tree waiting for them to come up so I could slice them in half. A sharp pain inside my stomach was hurting me and I was slowly losing health "Ugh no what's happening, Hunger bar's empty losing health." I barely was able to manage out the words before everything went black.

I awoke coughing running out of air. "Where am I?" I thought feeling around franticly. The area was 1 by 2 and dark and the walls and ground felt like dirt, I was buried alive. I quickly dug out the dirt above my head and the sunlight burned my eyes, I jumped out of the hole and noticed that I was at where I blacked out from hunger. "Did somebody think I died and buried me" I thought "wait no, because they feed me so I could heal and then buried me alive." I noticed that my items were gone including my map. "Damn it the son of a bitch stole my stuff too." I wandered around for what seemed like hours before night started. "Well I guess I'll have to make a dirt house." I sighed.

As the "house" was built I decided to look at my surroundings and noticed the hills and mountains in the distance. "Well I think I know where my house might go." I had always built my houses on or in the mountains, I don't know why it always caused mw the most work but most of my best houses were in the mountains, though I think it would cause lots of problems now that I'm living it now. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by an arrow going right past my nose and into my dirt wall. "Shit, more skeletons." I ran into the dirt house and covered the holes except one on the roof so I could breathe and see the hour of the day, bad mistake. I always did this cause the spiders couldn't fit in the hole but I wasn't expecting SOMEONE to come along and jump in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard the sounds of skeletons and spiders taking damage outside of the dirt barrier. "I'm not gonna let my curiosity get the best of me." I thought to myself as I heard the bones break and spiders shriek to death. Couple of seconds later the sounds stop I didn't move, if I made a single sound my savior and or attacker would check inside. I heard sounds of footsteps on the grass get closer and closer, I needed to defend myself but all I have is one arrow. I pulled the arrow out of my pocket and hid it behind my back and went in the corner of the house so I didn't look threatening. The footsteps were on the roof, I was prepared for anything just didn't have the tools for it. Then someone dropped in though I couldn't see them well enough in the nightlight, I guessed that this person was wearing black allover, then it turned around and red eyes glowed in the dark. I thought I was dead there was no way I was gonna survive even one spider attack with a single arrow, but I noticed something it wasn't attacking it just stood there. "H-hello?" I asked which wasn't a great idea really. "Oh please don't hurt me, I thought that no one was here just please don't hurt me!" the voice was female and obviously scared. "I won't hurt you, I couldn't even if I tried." I said trying to calm her down. "*sniffle* really?" she asked. "Yeah I promise." I stood my distance so I could keep her calm. "But what about the weapon behind your back?" she asked. I had completely forgotten about the arrow in my hand and showed her it and dropped on the ground. Her confidence growed and she placed a torch on the ground and showed herself. She wore a grey shirt with black stripes and socks that went all the way up her legs and were also grey with black stripes, her hair was purple with red beads. "Um hello?" she asked, I guess I focused for too long. "Hey sorry my names Alex." I told holding my hand out to help her up. "I'm Rosa." She took my hand and she acutely had a smile on her face. "So is there a reason you came by?" I asked. "Oh sorry it's just that some mobs came after me and I was hoping to stay safe in here, but I'm acutely glad someone else is here." She gave me a hug which was really unexpected. I decided to hug her back to make her feel safe. "Ahh!" she screamed and pushed me away. "Sorry, are you alright?" I asked checking to see any scratches on her. "I did manage to get hit while I ran away." She said shaking off the pain. I had nothing to heal this girl, but the sun had resin, the best I could do was get her food and have her rest. "Stay here and get rest I come back with supplies." I said digging out the dirt wall. "Thank you, Alex." She gave a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well I found the strength to punch the trees this time, collecting as many supplies as I could and ended up with a good amount of wood and wooden planks, stone sword, stone pickaxe, stone axe, crafting table, furnace, some food, and other little objects. I returned back to the dirt cube to get away from the night. "I'm back" I said walking in and blocking the entrance with a door and lighting the place with torches. "Welcome back!" she happily greeted me giving me another hug. I placed the furnace and crafting table down and started cooking the meat with saplings. "So can I get to know a little more about you?" she asked. "Well all I can remember is that I've woken up in a forest, I'm not the only human, and I ran away from my first friend because of a bad dream." I said, I couldn't find the courage to look her in the while saying it I guess I found it stupid that I couldn't remember anything before I showed up here. "Oh your Roses friend right?" I froze I didn't know how to react, how did she know about Rose? "How do you know her?" I asked looking at her over my shoulder. "She said she had lost a special friend and wanted me to look for you while she took care of the village." She said grabbing something from her pocket. She pulled out nothing but shot a web from her hand and tied me up in her webs. "What the hell!" I yelled struggling in the webs, but it was no use. "I don't know if you couldn't tell but I'm a spider, a spider queen." She said giving me an evil smirk. I was speech less; I mean she was a normal looking girl. "So are you gonna bring me back to Rose?" I asked struggling with the strings wrapped tightly around my gut. "Maybe." She answered with a puzzled look. "Can I at least get out of this?" "No!" her forceful yell surprised me, why did she need me tied and why was she so serious about it? I stood there waiting for an answer from her to find out what she was going to do to me. "*groan* fine." She took all the webbing off of me except she added some around my wrists. "Follow me and don't try to break free." She said slightly ticked off.

I followed Rosa for what seemed like hours, the worst part was she picked night to leave. "So can I ask where were going?" I asked looking out for monsters. "Nope." She answered so calmly which confused me. Suddenly an arrow came flying across my view and into the ground. "Why is it always skeletons?" I said trying to get Rosa's attention. "Oh them there spider jockeys their helping us get home." She answered pointing to the spiders below the skeletons. "So if you're the spider queen why would skeletons help you?" "They wouldn't listen to Kelly's orders." Kelly so there is a skeleton queen too, well I've got a questions for her. After finally making it to Rosa's cave she removed the webbing handcuffs. And replaced them with a straightjacket. "There that should keep you in a tight spot." She said clapping her hands and spiders came along as she sat on one using it as a chair. "So I'm just gonna sit here and wait until you decide what to do with me?" I asked sitting on the stone floor in the most uncomfortable way ever. "I can still kill you too, you know." She gave a wicked smile and spun her hair on her finger. "Well I think that I'll be leaving now." She said and with a few flick of the writs she had me hanging back up attached to the celling of the cave. "So you've choice to kill me?" I asked trying my best to hide my fear of possible death. "No, you'll be fine here, my sister well take care of you." She left the room with her spider horde carrying her off into the night. "Great, so I'm going to be safe in this dark cave where anybody or THING can get me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hung for hours waiting for someone to let me down or even better, feed me. Rosa had no returned still out there doing whatever leaving her sister in charge. Speaking of which where was this "sister" no one was around besides the mobs that walked underneath me unaware of my presence. "Hey uh Rosas' sister could possibly, maybe let me down?" I asked my throat dry from lack of food and water. No response. Though a sudden pair of red eyes glowed from a distance. "Oh hey you must be one of Rosas' servants do you-" "I'm not her servant, I'm her sister idiot!" the voice cut me off almost scaring me to near death. "Oh sorry about that, can you let me down?" I tried to be quiet as possible trying to scream at the person who was supposed to take care of me, but instead slept. She took a quick glance down and answered "Sure.". She cut through the web jacket and a fell to the floor taking minor falling damage. "Thanks!" I yelled up to her. "Don't thank me yet she said her eyes pointing like a finger to horde of spider soldiers Rosa most likely left in case I escaped. "Oh shit!" I screamed making a run for it. The sun was up in the sky when I managed to escape from the cave. "Food…food" I managed to breath out, time was running short my next option of food was dirt until out of the corner of my eye I saw an innocent pig near a pond. Killing anything was something I never really wanted to do just thought, but when death was close to my core I had to do anything to live. Weak steps brought me closer and closer to the pig. "Hey buddy just stay still for a second." I said pulling the stone sword out of my pocket with crazed eyes. Then the pig turned reviling a normal pig face by no pupils just eyes. "Heh?" I laughed with a terrifying memory coming to mind. The made up crazy story of Herobrine (If you don't know who this is why would read a Minecraft fanfiction he is in all of them no joke) the "dead" brother of Notch who "haunted" players games and "killed" them. There was a time where I believed that he was real but now, it was staring me in the face. "Uh never mind have fun, buddy." I said pushing the sword back in my pocket franticly not being able to look away from the soulless eyes. Then in the most terrifying thing I've ever seen, a ghostly figure raised out of the eyes of the pig leaving it dead. The ghost was a pure black figure with a purple aura around it, except pure white light where the eyes should have been. "H-H-Hey man." I stuttered like crazy, this games version of death stared me in the face. The ghost started taking breaths short and quick. I was knocked off my feet by a sudden force my breath became shaky and I thought "Well I'm about to get killed by a ghost and I'm not even standing on my feet". Then the soulless ghost took one last long breath and blackness filled my sight.

I awoke, I think I'm going to heaven. Everything was pure black though I was able to stand on the black nothing. I was able was my body, and thankfully nothing missing all limbs in contact. "Where am I?" I asked not excepting a response, but did indeed receive one. "Well nowhere." A deep voice, almost demonic, responded. Two things popped into my head, one I'm dead and went to hell, or two Herobrine is going to kill me in his domain and then send me to hell. "Oh don't worry I won't kill you, I'm just here to tell you the important information you need to know being the new human meat." The voice spoke. My spine felt broken almost like it broke and made me stand still. "Um alright?" The figure appeared in blast of dark red light almost like blood. "Okay kid sit down." If you don't know what Herobrine looks like he wears a blue shirt, black pants, brown hair, and some hair making a bread. Of course there was no chair or place to sit so I sat on the non-existent floor. "Alright let's start." His eyes glowed and a chalkboard with random stick figures and writing. "Okay Alex so you may be wondering how and why you have become one with the Minecraft world, right?" "yeah?" I was very confused for multiple reasons. "Well you have been chosen by Notch and I to have survive in this place to test how a human would react in a real situation like in the game." He started pointing to stuff on the board mostly stick figures doing things. "We have also chosen the way that we want to change thing the way that your world works such as mods." Herobrine was keeping a calm attitude for being the myth known to kill people, and very useful. "So kid this means that if you die you will, indeed die in real life!" He snapped the pointer in hands into three and let them on fire turning them to ash, the calm nature was gone. "And we can even watch every move you make." I think he was slowly going insane. "But what about the mob princesses, what's up with them?" I asked trying to be nice as possible to have him keep his frustrated self contained. He turned around and stabbed his diamond sword into my chest "That's for you to find out!" blood started coming out of my chest, though he wanted to finish the job he pushed and pushed until the blade went through my spine and out my back. Well I wasn't going to find out now, the asshole just killed me and told me to find out something. Herobrine started fading away slowly as blood flowed out of my chest and mouth. "Good luck Alex." He said his soulless stare mocking me… what an ass.


End file.
